El Fantasma de la Ópera ¡Perdón! De Konoha
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: En las catacumbas de Konoha acecha un misterioso personaje cuyo rostro yace oculto bajo una máscara… KakaSaku.


**Summary:** En las catacumbas de Konoha acecha un misterioso personaje cuyo rostro yace oculto bajo una máscara… KakaSaku.

**Disclaimer:** Sigo en la búsqueda de los títulos de propiedad de Naruto y compañía. Sé que los deje aquí en algún lado… No, esperen, creo que ya recuerdo… ¡Eso fue un sueño! Y despertar la pesadilla.

* * *

**El Fantasma de la Opera… ¡Perdón! De Konoha.**

Muy por debajo de la aldea, en las mismas entrañas de la tierra, existe todo un mundo aparte, un mundo de negro esplendor y mortal belleza. Bajo la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas hay un intrincado sistema de cuevas y túneles; la muerte para aquel infortunado que ose aventurarse en aquel reino sombrío.

Por demás está decir que numerosas historias han sido formuladas en torno al laberíntico paraje; de la mitad de ellas, no darías crédito, mi querido lector, y de la otra mitad…

Mejor no pensarlo.

Sakura había escuchado las historias, ¿y quién no?, sobre el Fantasma de Konoha, el ente que moraba en esas profundidades abismales y nadie había visto jamás, pero cuya presencia se sentía con fuerza.

Los tres últimos Hokages habían tratado de librarse del temible espectro, pero todos ellos habían acabado por sucumbir ante las artimañas y mil argucias del misterioso personaje.

La astucia del Fantasma era realmente algo de temerse, porque no sólo regresaba las trampas que sus enemigos utilizaban en su contra, sino que lo hacía con una habilidad tal, que a aquellos insensatos no les quedaba de otra, más que morderse la lengua, poner cara de circunstancias y ceder a los excéntricos caprichos y peticiones del infame.

La primera vez que la joven kunoichi de rosados cabellos tuvo noticias del espectro fue a altas horas de la noche, mientras trabajaba en el despacho que Tsunade-sama, Godaime Hokage, le había asignado, en el sótano de la torre.

En otros tiempos dicha oficina había sido mazmorra para aquellos a interrogar, pero debido a las constantes quejas de los carceleros con respecto a lo deprimente que era trabajar en un lugar así (¡no digamos ya estar encerrado 24/7 entre esas paredes, tal como era el caso de los pobres reos!), las celdas y sus residentes habían sido mudados a un edificio aledaño a la Torre Hokage, dejando un vasto espacio desocupado… que la "ahorrativa" mandamás no tardó en llenar con infinidad de archivos… y subalternos.

Y era, entre estos tristes muros y el aire viciado, en donde su más joven aprendiz realizaba sus labores investigativas y de papeleo y en donde permanecía (a menudo desde el amanecer hasta otro amanecer) recluida entre pergaminos y tinteros.

Fue muy temprano en la mañana, siendo Sakura la única en las mazmorras, que la voz se dejó escuchar, una voz varonil y sumamente atractiva, que tuvo a bien decirle, mientras la joven se hallaba inclinada sobre un libro particularmente fastidioso:

-La vieja es una aprovechada.

Un grito y un salto olímpico fueron la reacción con la cual respondió la joven shinobi.

Sujetándose el corazón, Sakura miró a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de la voz que tan irrespetuosamente hablaba de su shishou. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a su trabajo (que ciertamente era una auténtica explotación de empleado), convencida de que la falta de sueño y el estrés eran responsables de sus alucinaciones auditivas, volvió a escucharlo:

-¿Te gusta el onigiri?

La pelirrosada se dio la vuelta y encontró… nada. Pero cuando volvió a mirar en su escritorio se encontró con un obento envuelto en un pañuelo con huesitos y huellitas de perro.

Sakura se paró de un salto, los verdes ojos fijos en la aparición. Tragó saliva y cautelosamente se encaminó hacia la puerta, sin dar la espalda al obento ni por un instante.

-Vamos… ¡Pruébalo! Lo hice yo mismo; está realmente delicioso –apremió la voz.

Finalmente Sakura alcanzó la puerta y se puso a batallar con la perilla.

-¿No te gusta el onigiri? –preguntó la voz con tristeza-. ¡Lo hice especialmente para ti! Es lo menos que podía hacer luego de haberme comido tu almuerzo…

Y hablando de eso, tal vez quieras aceptarme uno o dos concejitos de cocina…

La chica se paralizó por completo, a excepción de la prominente vena que palpitaba en su sien.

-¿Te comiste mi almuerzo? –preguntó en un susurró-. ¡¿Y te atreves a criticar mis habilidades de cocina? ¡Narutoooooo…! ¡¿En dónde te has metido? ¡Sal de dónde estés y ven para que te aplaste!

-No creo que Naruto se atreva a venir hasta las mazmorras –opinó la voz-. La otra vez se desmayó en el vestíbulo al ver a una arañita.

Imagínate que pasaría si viera a las ratas haciendo su número de tap.

Los labios de Haruno se torcieron en un amago de sonrisa.

Y así fue como nació su extraña relación con la voz que nacía de las paredes.

Sakura no sabía si era el fantasma de un reo cuyo interrogatorio hubiese sido especialmente brutal, un tipo sumamente excéntrico (de esos que no se quitan la máscara ni para comer o que se pasan la vida leyendo Icha-Icha) o alguna especie de broma nacida de una mente extraña y retorcida… O los dos anteriores.

Finalmente, la pobre chiquilla llegó a pensar que podía tratarse del Ángel Shinobi, ese ser que tocaba a algunos ninjas afortunados, despertando en ellos la capacidad y el talento para manejar el chakra; aquel del que su padre tanto le había hablado, el que había prometido enviarle cuando pasara a mejor vida.

Pobre y dulce Sakura… ¡Qué ingenua! ¡Qué crédula!

Fuera cual fuese el caso, Sakura no podía ser más feliz; tenía alguien que la acompañara en sus largas horas (antes de forzada soledad) y que le hiciera más llevaderas sus fastidiosas labores. Siempre resultaba agradable encontrar a alguien que hiciera eco de sus quejas contra la mandamás que le imponía ridículas cargas de trabajo, dijera algún comentario ocurrente para hacerla reír y levantarle los ánimos o que mágicamente acabara de hacer su trabajo cuando a ella la vencía el sueño (lo cual no era muy aconsejable porque resultaba algo difícil explicarle a Tsunade-sama que querían decir aquellos dibujitos y comentarios hechos al margen del documento).

Y también…

La voz que brotaba de las paredes… le enseñaba técnicas, la entrenaba y ayudaba a mejorar sus habilidades…

La citaba muy temprano en la mañana y no llegaba hasta muchas horas después…

Lo cual resultaba un tanto… perturbador.

Sakura jamás le contó a nadie sobre sus encuentros con la voz.

El tiempo pasó y su relación con la voz creció hasta el punto de llegar a considerar a aquella persona que no conocía como su más querido amigo… y tal vez algo más. Y entonces, llegó el día de la proposición.

Uchiha Sasuke, último miembro de su clan, le propuso a nuestra Sakura que se casara con él.

En otros tiempos, esto habría sido la culminación de mil sueños y un tierno amor de infancia. Y Sakura lo sabía; no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Pero ahora… algo… o mejor dicho alguien, la hacía titubear.

La mente de la kunoichi daba vertiginosas vueltas, sin ser capaz de decidirse por el "si"… pero tampoco atreviéndose al "no". Su voz interior finalmente decidió que necesitaban concejo, ¿y quién mejor para eso que el Ángel Shinobi, amigo querido?

Y allí fue. Temprano en la mañana, antes del despertar del sol, Sakura se dirigió a su lóbrega oficina, en la profundidad de las entrañas de la torre.

Sólo que para ella ya no era tan lóbrega.

Como si supiera de su angustia, la voz la esperaba. Le sugirió que, para poder tomar una decisión, debía tomarse un tiempo a solas, lejos de todo y todos, sola con sus propios pensamientos.

Respirar del silencio a fin de ser capaz de escuchar la voz de su corazón.

El Ángel dijo que se encargaría de proporcionarle un lugar así. Y Sakura aceptó.

Nuestra kunoichi se encaminó hacia la pared, hacia donde venía la voz. Caminaba y caminaba pero la pared no estaba más cerca; y sin embargo, dicha situación no le extrañaba.

De pronto se vio envuelta en sombras; la pared se desvaneció tras una cortina de tinieblas y la kunoichi cayó en cuenta de ser víctima de un genjutsu.

Todo se hizo negro…

Cuando la joven kunoichi abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la visión de una blanca máscara de ANBU. La porcelana semejaba la forma de un perro o de un lobo.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi –anunció el enmascarado con la voz que Sakura tan bien conocía.

La kunoichi puso los ojos en blanco.

_¿Kakashi… sensei?_ Inner Sakura se golpeó la cara con la mano.

Silencio sepulcral.

-Pero también se me conoce como Ninja Copia y Fantasma de Konoha.

_¡¿Pero es que éste no tiene vergüenza?_

-Kakashi-sensei… ya lo conozco. Soy Sakura, ¿recuerda? Cuando tenía doce años me asignaron a su cargo –replicó la kunoichi, haciendo lo imposible por conservar la calma ante el desparpajo del sujeto y no incrustarlo en la pared.

-¿En serio? –inquirió Kakashi alegremente-. ¡Pero qué increíble coincidencia!

A Sakura le tembló el ojo.

Antes de que pudiera golpear a su exsensei hasta la semana pasada, un suave y melancólico sonido la hizo dar un respingo.

El shinobi enmascarado había tomado asiento ante el soberbio piano que yacía a mitad de la habitación, y que Sakura no había notado antes debido a su enojo. Los dedos del peliplateado se deslizaron sobre las marfileñas piezas, arrancando dulces y melodiosos sonidos del instrumento. La música envolvió a la pelirrosa, embargándola una emoción que nunca antes conociera, con una intensidad que la hacía estremecer.

Un solo pensamiento se apoderó de su mente.

Tenía que verlo… tenía que ver su rostro.

Una música semejante debía venir en compañía de un rostro igualmente sublime. La sola idea tiñó sus mejillas de carmesí.

Se acercó al Fantasma, hasta quedar justo detrás de él. Luego, en un movimiento certero y veloz, su mano asió la blanca porcelana de la máscara y la arrancó sin titubear.

La música cesó de golpe. Un grito desgarrador perforó la oscuridad.

El ninja se puso de pie y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda.

Los ojos verdes permanecieron fijos en la negra figura del ANBU, a la espera de un movimiento que develara su emoción, pero un pedazo de mármol resulta menos estoico que Kakashi en ese instante.

-_No correrás peligro en tanto no toques la máscara_ –susurró el ninja peligrosamente.

Las palabras del peliplateado se hacían eco en los oídos de Sakura, marcando el ritmo de su corazón.

-Yo… quiero ver su rostro, Kakashi-sensei –replicó Haruno con la boca completamente seca.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo pesado, como un velo de desgracia ciñéndose en torno a su destino…

-Sakura –dijo el Fantasma de Konoha sin voltear a verla-, debes pensarlo muy bien.

Si miras mi rostro, no habrá marcha atrás. Habrás de atenerte a las consecuencias.

Juntando las manos sobre su pecho, Sakura agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos antes de expresar con palabras su decisión.

-Quiero verlo… sensei.

Lentamente, Kakashi se dio la vuelta, hasta quedar frente a frente con Sakura. La distancia que los separaba era tan sutil como significativa.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria –susurró el Fantasma-. Toda mujer que ve mi rostro no tiene más opción que amarme.

La máscara de tela desapareció de un tirón. Sakura gritó; se llevó las manos al rostro en un intento de ahogar su emoción.

Los segundos pasaron.

-¿No me dices nada, Sakura? –inquirió tristemente nuestro shinobi-. ¿Tanto te repulsa mi fealdad?

-¡¿Estás operado del cerebro o qué te pasa? –espetó la kunoichi saliendo de su estupor-. ¡Qué fealdad ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Eres bellísimo!

-¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendido Kakashi.

-¡Eres bellísimo! –repitió la pelirrosa-. ¡Tienes cara de galán de ensueño! ¡A tu lado, todos los demás parecen adefesios!

-Lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal… ¡No me mientas! –clamó el shinobi dramáticamente, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose el "horrendo" rostro con el brazo-. ¡Sé bien que soy feo!

Sakura extrajo una kunai de su cartuchera y se la mostró al Fantasma.

-¡Oh! –Kakashi observó su reflejo con atención-. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Soy guapo!

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije…

-¡Con esta cara puedo tener a la mujer que quiera!

-¡¿CÓMO?

Kakashi se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió.

Los ojos dispares se cerraron suavemente y la línea sensual de la boca se curvó con picardía. Sakura admiró la nariz recta y la mandíbula fuerte y varonil; adivinó el tacto suave y terso de la piel, tacto que sin duda rivalizaría con la sedosidad del cabello pero no con la tibieza de los labios.

Los labios…

La joven volvió su mirada a los labios, brillantes y seductores, y tan besables…

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Kakashi respondió al abrazo estrechando su espalda y cadera y buscando su boca con la suya.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso cálido y apasionado.

El corazón del Fantasma cantaba las alabanzas del Patito Feo, que sin duda le había hecho el milagro.

Al separarse, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y estaban sonrojados.

-¿Amas a Sasuke? –interrogó el peliplata en un susurro.

La chica lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Uh? ¿Sasuke quién?

_¿Qué no es el chico que pasa por las oficinas vendiendo emparedados?_ preguntó Inner Sakura algo confundida.

-Hace muy buenos sándwiches, pero no es para tanto –replicó la pelirrosa de carne y hueso.

Ante semejante respuesta, Kakashi simplemente ladeó la cabeza, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

-Yo hago mejores sandwiches.

* * *

Creyeron que era AU, ¿no? ^_^

Yo también lo creía pero resultó que no.


End file.
